Leanne Granger, The Hated Sister
by HarryPotterandA7X
Summary: What would happen if Hermione was a pureblood? If she had a sister who was two years older? If Hermione hated her sister for no apparent reason? This is AU. Just fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters that you might recognise from Harry Potter what wling made up, only my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the Summer of 1995. Everyone was at Grimmauld Place, worrying about Voldemort and what he had done. However, the brightest witch of her age was worrying about something else. Her life is a secret. A secret that not even Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived' or Ron Weasely knew, and they were her best friends.

Hermione Granger watched members from the Order of the Phoenix walk in and out of Sirius Black's family home, knowing that something was going to happen. She looked over at Harry and Ron, giving them a weak smile. She knew that they were watching her moves and facail expressions, but the witch lead her two best friends on, making it seem like Hermione was worry about Voldemort.

It wasn't until a few hours had gone by and dinner was served when something happened. Mr. and Mrs. Granger came through the Floo Network with a girl, roughly aged 16 or 17.

"I will not take this behaviour anymore!" shouted Mrs. Granger as she came through kitchen, pulling on the girls arm with her husband hot behind her heels.

"Jean, what seems to be the problem?" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, asked.

"What seems to be the problem, Albus? This useless girl!" Mrs. Granger exclamed as she pushed the girl away from her.

The girl who had just been pushed from the older woman had a smug look on her face. Her straight brown hair staying in place from the shove she had just received.

"Honey, calm down" Mr. Granger said camly as he touched his wife's shoulders.

Hermione was embarrassed and shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. All Hermione wanted to do in this moment was to run up to her bedroom and scream as loud as she could as she saw her parents with the girl.

"What do you want me to do?" Albus asked both Mr. and Mrs. Granger, knowing their reply.

"Take this disgrace of a daughter from us, we have had enough of her shit. Neither, I or John, care who has her, just...just take her off our shoulder." Mrs. GRanger said as she then walked away, Mr. Granger following her.

Hermione was in shock She didn't know what to do or say when everyone asked questions about her unknown sister. She just sat their, staring at her sister.

"Nice to see you again, little sister."

"Don't even talk to me, Leanne." Hermione whispered, knowing that everyone, including the mysterious girl, could hear her as the kitchen went silent.

"Aww, Hermione. Don't be like that. I haven't seen you properly in forever, don't want to give your big sister a hard time now, do you?" Leanne asked, sarcasm clear in her voice.

Hermione said nothing, she just closed her eyes hoping that the tears wouldn't fall. The people who filled the kitchen were quiet, just watched the two siblings, not knowing what to do. Sirius then decided to stand up.

"Sirius Black, owner of this dump. Follow me and I'll take yo to your room." he said with a flirtatious smile.

Leanne smirked and followed the owner of the house. She looked around the 'dump' as the older man gave her a tour.

"Take it you and Hermione aren't on good terms," Sirius said, curiosity following in his voice.

"Guess you could say that," Leanne replied with a laugh.

Sirius stopped outside of a door and turned to face the younger girl in front of him.

"How come?"

"Meet Hermione Granger, Mummy's and Daddy's favourite little girl!"

Sirius smiled weakly, knowing what Leanne was thinking. Not being the favourite child, always being left out. As Sirius opened the door he let out a little sigh, trying not to remember his childhood.

"No one else is in this bedroom except from you," the Heir of Black said as he leaned against the door frame after he allowed Leanne to enter.

"Thanks," the eldest Granger said as she walked around the old room.

Sirius nodded his head and closed the door behind him and walked back to the kitchen, where everyone was still shocked that Hermione Granger had a sister. Whereas Leanne Granger locked the bedroom door and went to the window, looking at the scenery around her, thinking about her horrible past.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter does imply violence and maybe rape, if you don't like any of these things then I suggest you wait for chapter 3. Sorry

Hermione was on the room that she shared with Ginny, as well as Harry, Ron and Ginny herself. Questions were asked and they wanted to be answered now. Hermione sat on her bed, her knees touching her chest, scared for the questions that were going to be asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, she looked like she was about to cry.

The girl who was asked the question took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, not allowing the tears to form. After a few moments or so Hermione looked at her friends.

"I never told you because...because she's a disappointment to my family."

All three of the questioners frowned, thinking on what Hermione meant by that.

"Leanne, well, Leanne is smart. She knows how to plat tricks on my parents."

"What kind of tricks?" Ginny asked, moving closer to her friend.

"Just ones that gets her into trouble. Leanne breaks all of the rules that our parents set out. For example, no smoking or swearing. Leanne does both. She smokes as if there is no tomorrow and swears like it is her last word."

"But surely your parents can't get mad over little things like that, right?" Ron asked.

"Ron, my parents are strict. Why do you think I don't ever invite you all to my house?" Hermione asked the rhetorical question, truth is Hermione can have friends around but she choose not to as she wouldn't want to do anything out of place in her parents eyes.

The four of them all talked about Leanne. Not knowing that she was sat outside of the bedroom door. Leanne sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Upon entering the kitchen she saw faces that she has never seen before, about 20 people sat along the dining table.

"I'm just getting a glass of water," Leanne said as she walked over to the sink.

"After you have, come sit down." Professor Dumbledore said, looking over the girl.

Albus knew that her parents weren't the kindest to their eldest child and he wanted answers to confirm what had been rumored. All of the adults that were sat around the table looked at Leanne. She had a slim built, much like Hermione's, as they both inherit that from their mother, hazel eyes, only that Leanne's were a shade or so lighter than Hermione's, that being inherited from their father.

Leanne sat down at the table, a space next to Sirius and another man, roughly the same age as Sirius, only with green eyes, greying brown hair and three red scars across his face.

"Now, as some of you found out today, this is Leanne Granger, John and Jean Granger's eldest daughter and Hermione's sister. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, however, this year she will not be going back, she will be attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

Leanne looked at her thighs, Yeah, until I'm kicked out of here as well. She thought to herself. She sighed softly to herself. Memories were arising. Memories of what her Mother and Father have both done to her.

~Flashback~

August 1994

"Leanne! Where the fuck are you!" Shouted a very drunk and annoyed John Granger.

"Shit!" Leanne whispered to herself as she tried to hide away from her Father.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Leanne was hidden under her bed, hoping that her Father would never find her. She heard footsteps banging against the wooden stairs. Her Father was drunk and she knew it. Her Mother was out, finishing a business meeting, meaning that Leanne and her Father were alone in the house.

"Playing hide and seek now are we?" He asked as he opened the scared 17 year old girls bedroom door.

Heavy footsteps came closer to her bed. She knew she was done for, this is always her hiding place, and every single time her Father always found her.

"I know where you are Leanne, so why don't you willingly come out from under your bed?"

Leanne made didn't move from her hiding spot. She just stayed there, tears rolling down her face. All of a sudden, her Father got down on his hands and knees and stared at the girl. It was like his eyes were looking into her soul, Leanne wanted to run and scream but found that her body wasn't cooperating. John Granger dragged out his eldest daughter from under her bed with his fist in her hair.

The eldest Granger daughter was whimpering in pain as her Father dragged her. He just laughed. She was now in plain sight of her Father. Leanne knew what was coming next.

"Now, who's gonna be a good little girlie?" He asked, a fist full of his first born hair.

~End of Flashback~

Tears were flowing down Leanne's face as she remembered the flashback. She didn't want to be here. Nobody asked for her to be here. Hermione didn't want her to be her. Leanne just stood up and removed herself from the situation. She ignored all of the adults and calls of her to come back, she just ran upstairs into her room and locked the door.

No more, she thought to herself, No more them, they can't touch you here. HE can't touch you here.


End file.
